1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for updating the function of a monitor, especially to an apparatus and method capable of updating functions of a plurality of monitors simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of updating the function of a monitor according to prior art. An apparatus 110 for updating the function (program) of a monitor communicates with a scale controller 120 through a Video Graphics Array (VGA) signal transmission line, and thereby updates the system program stored in a memory device 130. When the scale controller 120 is in a normal state of display control, rather than a state of updating program, the scale controller 120 executes the program stored in the memory device 130 to process the VGA signal, and then sends a control signal to a display driving apparatus 140, such that the image data transmitted via the VGA signal is displayed on the display panel normally. On the other hand, when being in the state of updating program, the scale controller 120 ceases outputting the control signal to the display driving apparatus 140, and receives the burning data and the burning command from the apparatus 110. The burning data and the burning command are transmitted to the scale controller 120 through an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus. The scale controller 120 decodes the burning command, and then writes the burning data into the memory device 130 in a proper address to update the system program. However, with the burning data and the burning command transmitted via the I2C bus, only the system program of one single monitor can be updated. Therefore, in case a large number of monitors need their programs to be updated, it will cost plenty of time.